コンサアバロンとConcertas
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: （ちょうど見つけるためにクリックします）


p style="text-align: center;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"コンサアバロン（＆/span/fontConcertasfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"） /span/font/p  
p style="text-align: center;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ファーストネーム：コンサ /span/font/p  
p style="text-align: center;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"姓：アバロン /span/font/p  
p style="text-align: center;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"性別：女性 /span/font/p  
p style="text-align: center;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"国籍：日系アメリカ人 /span/font/p  
p style="text-align: center;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"髪の色：ブラウン /span/font/p  
p style="text-align: center;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"瞳の色：ブラウン /span/font/p  
p style="text-align: center;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"架空生年月日：/span/font1994font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年/span/font4font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"月/span/font17font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"日、/span/fontFTfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"（架空の時間） /span/font/p  
p style="text-align: center;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"現実的な生年月日：/span/font2013font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年頃/span/fontRTfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"（現実的な時間） /span/font/p  
p style="text-align: center;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"架空の出身地/span/font/font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"出身地：デトロイト、ミシガン州 /span/font/p  
p style="text-align: center;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"現実的な出身地/span/font/font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"出身地：カリフォルニア州サンディエゴ、 /span/font/p  
p style="text-align: center;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"コンテキスト十年：/span/font1990; 2000font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年代 /span/font/p  
p style="text-align: center;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"音楽背景：ドゥーワップと魂 /span/font/p  
p style="text-align: center;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"楽器を演奏？いいえ彼女は歌う。 /span/font/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"コンサアバロンの両親がアメリカに日本から移行すると、それらはデトロイトミシガン州に駐留した。 /span/font1994font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年/span/font4font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"月/span/font17font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"日、/span/fontFTfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"上のそれまでの間、彼らの娘が生まれました。学校の研究とは別に育ったコンサは、主に魂として知られているジャンルであるモータウンの音楽に大きな関心を発見した。彼女はまた、右ドゥーワップた魂の前に来た音楽に大きな関心を発見した。これらの理由から、彼女の両親は、レッスンを歌うために彼女をサインアップし、彼女はかなりよくやった。学校では、コンサはちょうど彼女のよう/span/font4font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"人の女の子に会った。彼らは、同じ国籍、同じ髪の色、同じ目の色、同じ高さ、同じ年齢、同じ主要な、そして再び歌っている彼らの主要なのと同じ役割を持っていた。幼稚園では、彼女はアグネス/span/font·font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"アルトという名前の豚テールの髪の少女と出会った。中学校では、彼女は/span/font2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他の女の子に会った。一つは/span/fontSopranafont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"のアンという名前が付けられ、他方は/span/fontGavottinefont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"バッカスという名前です。最後になりましたが、高校で、彼女はボーカル低音を再生しますか低音を歌う低音コントラという第四の女の子が出会った。放課後すべては、/span/font5font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"女の子は自分の学校の前の庭に集まるだろうか、場合によってはそれらの学校の講堂ではオープンのままだときはいつでも、彼らは声に出して彼らの心に入ってきた任意の曲を調和さだろう。一緒に、彼らはコンサアバロンと/span/fontConcertasfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"自分自身を呼び出します。名前はイタリア語で「コンサート」を意味し、音楽用語「コンチェルト」に由来する。最後に文字 /span/font"O"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"は、文字、彼らは明らかに女の子のグループであるため、/span/font""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"それは女性的にするに置き換えられます。高校卒業後、女の子のグループが/span/fontfictionallyfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"モータウンラベルの下に自分自身にレコード契約を持って、彼らはすでに書かれていた歌の曲を終わったので、全くソングライター、最初はそれらについて知っていたので、彼らはカバーバンドとしてデビューしました。彼らは、必ず事前に学校の研究に専念したかったので、高校卒業後までのレコード契約を受けなかった理由は。彼らは高校卒業後アメリカに日本から移動したかったので一方、けいおんという名前の別のグループのメンバーは飛行機で飛んでいた言ったように/span/font/font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"日本のような国では（より広い聴衆を達成することを望んでの大学の卒業は、高校、大学で）/span/fontCuyamacafont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"大学生メルルハワードによる。彼らはアメリカに到着した時、彼らはまた、デトロイトに駐在させ、彼らが学校にいたバック時、彼らはいつも/span/fontHitsvillefont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"、アメリカ/span/font/font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"モータウンレコードの歴史を研究する楽しさを持っていたので、彼らが駐留した理由はそこにある。グループは、/span/font4font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"人のメンバーから構成されていた。一つは、エレキギターを果たしている平沢唯という名前が付けられます。二つ目はベースギターを果たしている秋山澪という名前が付けられます。 /span/font3font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"つ目のドラムセット を果たし、キーボードと/span/font4font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"分の/span/font1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"の名前は律田井中を果たした琴吹紬という名前が付けられます。彼女は高校/span/font/font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"大学卒業後の彼女のボーイフレンドと結婚することを決めたので、電気ギターを果たしている中野梓という名前の第五のメンバーがグループを脱退。別のアカウントでは、紬のキーボードが壊れたと、彼女は新しいものを買う余裕ができませんでした。代わりに、新しいキーボードを購入しようとするのですが、そのキーはキーボードと同じ正確な設定されているので、彼女がピアノを演奏に切り替えることを決定し、ピアノとは対照的に、ピアノ、電子ではないので、キーボードよりも破るように可能性はありませんキーボード。この少女グループのメンバーが上陸した頃には、彼らが一目で世間の注目を得るための方法として、空港で行うことにしました。その結果、彼らはコンサアバロンと/span/fontConcertasfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"に/span/font1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"を与えた同じ人からのレコード契約を得た。けいおんのメンバーはスタジオ一日であったとき、彼らは彼らがコンサアバロンと/span/fontConcertasfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"自分自身だったボーカルグループに同行し実行していたことが分かった。その女の子のグループがカバーバンドとしての彼らの最初のデビュー時にスタジオに入るとすぐに、メンバーは「あなたたちは、ここで何をしているか？」と述べけいおん答え：「私たちはあなたを同行するだけでここにいる。それは「すべてです。コンサアバロンと/span/fontConcertasfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"は/span/font50font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年代の曲よりも人気多様です/span/font60font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年代の曲以来/span/font1950font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年代の曲をカバーする前に、/span/font1960font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年代から多くの曲をカバーした。彼らはまた彼らの子供の頃の間にそれらを聴いて育ったので、彼らはまた、/span/font1990font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年代の曲をカバーした。彼らがする必要以上に普及できるように、彼らはまた、/span/font2000font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年代の曲をカバーした。彼らは日系アメリカ人だので、彼らは、さらにポップ曲をカバーした。ある日それから、コンサはレクリエーションセンターに行って、彼女は自分のキャラクター（/span/fontRonnleefont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"モリス）に会った。私は彼女と彼女の/span/font4font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"人の親友が、彼らは私がソングライターだったことが分かっているので、元の歌を歌い始め、彼女と一緒にし、その時から恋に落ちた。/span/font/p 


End file.
